


Cure For Failure

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [35]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because this is cute dammit!, F/M, Fluff, Gen, It's a puppy so of course I'm going to write a puppy!, Sad OFC, Some tears are shed, Supporting Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony being a loving dad, dad tony, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Amanda failed her test miserably, and Bucky and Tony take it in their own hands to make sure her day isn’t completely ruined.





	Cure For Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebeastinsideusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/gifts), [M_rude14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/gifts).



> Who encouraged me to keep doing my best. Summer classes are hard and their tests harder, so a fluffy story was needed. So thank you lovelies for helping me through it!

* * *

 

“Fuck him! Fuck his pasty old white ass and his shitty test writing!” The team watched as Amanda barged into the living room spurting out insults about her professor while tossing her bag off to the side. Marching straight down the hallway, only to come back a few short minutes later dressed in her workout clothes and headed straight towards Natasha.

“Nat, I need to spar. You free?” Amanda was still furious, really needing to hit something.

“Yeah, I’m free. Go down and stretch and I’ll be right there.” Nat got up and left.

“Why not me? You always spar with me, Amanda.” Steve made a small pout, which would’ve been cute if she wasn’t planning out different ways to make her ass of a professor disappear.

“‘Cause you fight too soft and I really need to hit something. Plus I don’t want to damage your old body.” Amanda left, leaving the team still utterly confused, while Bucky and Tony shared a look. Giving each other a silent nod, before they both got up and left.

\-----------------

Amanda headed back to her room after sparring out all her frustrations with Nat. Burning it all out, even landing a rare hit to Nat that caught her off guard. And a shower, preferably a hot shower was next on the list. She heard the door open and close as she was finishing up, knowing it was her boyfriend Bucky. JARVIS would’ve informed you otherwise.

“Babe?” He called from behind the door.

“Be out in a second!” Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped back into the bedroom and got dressed in her lazy clothes. Sweatpants and a sweatshirt large enough that could swallow her whole. But she didn’t give a fuck.

Bucky was sprawled out on their couch on his back, showing off the length of his legs. Without a second thought, she walked around the couch and plopped herself down and landed on top of him. Resting her head on his chest. Bucky being well, Bucky, barely even let out a huff. He wrapped his strong arms around her, tangling their legs together.

“What’s got you so tense, doll? Something must be up if you managed to land a punch on Nat today.” She huffs out angrily, burying her face deeper into Bucky’s neck, her answer muffled against his skin. “Not sure I understand that language, doll.” She lifts her head and glares at him.

“Wanna know what’s up? My professor’s what’s up. He put things on the test we never even went fucking over in class. So, of course, I was unprepared, and of course, you know what happens after that. I fucking fail! I failed his stupid test, which will more than likely affect my overall grade, which will end in absolute complete failure!” Amanda returned to her previous position. Except for this time, Bucky could feel wetness slide down his neck. He closed his eyes, placing a kiss on her head, he hated it when she cried.

“Doll, what’s your overall grade right now?” A sniffle and a quiet response answered him back, “A, B, and that’s with the addition of the flunked test.”

“You’re passing, so why are you freaking out about this one test?”

“Because I’m a  _ Stark, _ Bucky. Tony  _ Stark’s _ daughter! You know, daughter of the billionaire, genius, philanthropist, past playboy? The man who basically flew through college with fucking flying colors! Ring a bell?” Bucky stayed calm, unaffected by her outburst.

“Yes, you’re Tony’s daughter. But you’re  _ Amanda Stark _ . You’re you, you’re not Tony. And you’re smart in your own way.” He brushed the pad of his thumb under her eyes, drying off the tears. “You’re doing so well and I’m  _ proud _ of you.”

“I know, it’s just. I don’t want to be a disappointment to him, ya know? I want him to be proud of me.” Bucky pulled her in for a small kiss, brushing his nose against hers. “But he’s already proud of you. Man, if I could tell you a number of times he talks about you while he’s fixing my arm on two hands...I’m gonna need more than two hands. So believe me, doll,” he kisses her nose, pulling a smile from her face, “he’s proud of you. Despite this small failure.”

“Okay, he’s proud of me. You’re proud of me, everyone’s proud of me.” Bucky nodded.

“And don’t you forget it. Now, I got us some things.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and sat up, Amanda sitting on his lap. “I’ve got board games and cheesy movies beyond belief. Oh, and ice cream in the freezer. What do you want to do first?”

Amanda looked from Bucky to the various board games that were displayed on the table. She gave him an evil smile, reaching out to pick up the movie trivia game. “Let’s see if you got any further old timer.” He glared at her.

“Oooh I really hate you right now.” She laughed and pecked his lips quickly before sliding off his lap to set up the game.

\-------------

Bucky obviously lost by a landslide, but he didn’t care. Amanda had a blast teasing him and yet educating him at the same time, plus it brought a smile to her face. So, win-win. Amanda was in charge of picking the movie, while Bucky paid the Chinese delivery guy, bringing their food back into the room along with the tub of ice cream and two spoons.

“So what are we watching, doll?” Bucky asked as he sat down on the floor next to Amanda, handing over her food.

“Um,” she picked up the cover, “we’re watching Clueless because it’s super cheesy and a little stupid, but some would consider it a classic.”

“Well, I trust your judgment.” They started the movie and dug into their food. It didn’t take long until Bucky was grumbling under his breath, wondering why Cher needed a computer to help her decide what she needed to wear. Then when he saw the bags the girls carried, Amanda swore he was trying his best not to gag. However, he did laugh at the part where they almost killed each other with a semi-truck when Dionne was driving. Eventually, the movie ended and they found themselves back on the couch, Bucky laying on his back with Amanda stretched out on top of him. They were watching Legally Blonde now, well at least trying to. Sleep was hovering over them like a dense fog. Bucky just needed her to know.

“I love you, Amanda, whether you failed or not. You’re still my girl, you’ll  _ always _ be my girl.” Amanda tilted her head up, kissing Bucky softly, Bucky slipped his hand to the back of her head, kissing her back. Amanda hummed against him, dragging her fingertips against his slight stubble. He tangled their legs together and turned them onto their sides so she was facing him, noses touching, eyes locked on each others.

“I love you too, Bucky. I’m glad I’m your girl.” Bucky kissed her nose, tugging her closer to him so no space was left between them.

Amanda laughed. “But I must say, Cuddly Bucky Bear is my favorite.” Bucky glared at her.

“I swear, I’m gonna kill Clint for giving you that stupid bear.”

Amanda gasped in mock hurt. “JB is not stupid, he’s handsome and fluffy.” Bucky pouted.

“But I’m handsome and fluffy.” She laughed and curled herself around him.

“You’ll always be handsome and fluffy.” They laid in comfortable silence, content in each other's arms.

\------------------

Amanda just finished writing her third paper, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Trying to force away the facts about Art Nouveau, and Rococo Art out of her brain. It wasn’t easy being an art major, especially if art history was your minor. It was absolutely exhausting, but it’s history and for some odd reason Amanda actually loved it. It was better than having to write or do anything related to microeconomics. Numbers and equations just weren’t her thing, not like her dad. Closing her computer she got up and went to the kitchen to get more coffee. Bucky and Steve were training the newest members, so he was going to be busy for the next few days. She didn’t mind, it gave her time to get things done.

“Sweetheart, daughter of mine, the apple of my eye, care to give your old man a hug?” Amanda smiled at the nicknames, turning to see her dad’s arms wide open, a truly genuine smile on his face. Putting down her mug, she walked into his open arms and hugged him. Tony kissed her temple, hugging his daughter tightly. “I love you munchkin.”

“Love ya too dad.” Amanda smiled up at him. Tony pulled away and looked at her.

“Now, you have five minutes to get ready. Or we’re going to be late.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, just dress casual!” Tony was already walking away, heading down towards the garage. Amanda rushed to go get ready, curious as to what her dad had planned. Knowing him, it was going to be worth it, but she just hoped it wasn’t going to be anything big or flashy. Not much later, they were both driving through the streets of New York singing along to ACDC, not giving a fuck who was watching. This was her favorite pastime things to do with her dad, singing along to their favorite music. Tony pulled over and parked in front of a building with a dog print logo on the sign. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“No way...no fucking way!” Tony just smiled over at her, getting out the sleek black Audi. Amanda scrambling to catch up to him as he was already heading inside. There were puppies, kittens, rabbits, birds, the room was practically filled with animals she was trying her best not to jump up and down.

“Well, go pick one.” Tony’s hands were in his pockets, expression full of love.

“Really? You’re going to let me adopt one?”

“Yeah, you deserve it. You were feeling down, so,” Tony looked down, quickly shifting his gaze anywhere but his daughter, “so I wanted you to know that I’m proud of you. Plus you always wanted to adopt a puppy.” Amanda’s heart melted as she watched him, she’s never really seen her father like this, especially in public. “Bucky and I had a long talk and he agrees, we both think a puppy would be good for you. And one failed test doesn’t make me love you any less. You’re a Stark, which means you’re smart in your own way and makes you a badass.” She didn’t let him get another word in because she was running up to him and hugging him tightly. Shocking Tony, but he quickly hugged her back.

“I love you, dad.” She whispered into his chest, listening to the faint hum of his arc reactor.

“Love you too squirt, now go pick out a little guy.” Tony’s voice was raspy, clearing his throat, not wanting to break down in public. Amanda nodded and looked around. She looked at all the cats and dogs, of course, it didn’t take her that long until she found the one she wanted. His name was Jasper, he was already trained, which was remarkable for a puppy. But after looking into his big brown eyes, she was hooked. After talking with the lady at the counter, filling out all the paperwork. Tony, Amanda, and Jasper were on their way back home. She couldn’t wait to show Bucky the newest member of their family.

Tony left for a meeting when they got back, but not until he gave her certain rules she needed to follow, then sending her on her way. Amanda rushed back to her and Bucky’s room, seeing as he was in the shower, she let Jasper out of his carrier and watched as he made his way around the place. Automatically finding his way to the bathroom, pawing at the door. Laughing, you opened the door, Jasper pushing his way inside a small scream filled the room.

“What the?!” Amanda saw Bucky standing with a hand holding a towel around his waist, staring down at the little dapple dachshund who was licking up the water that was rolling its way down his ankles, while at the same time trying to climb his way up the towel. Bucky laughed, crouching down to pick him up. “Who’s this little guy?” Bucky asked her as he walked towards her, giving her a welcome back kiss, not caring if he was getting her shirt wet. She pushed back a wet strand of hair from Bucky’s face, then kissed the puppy’s head.

“Bucky, meet Jasper. He’s cute, right? Yes, you are, you’re the cutest puppy out there.” Bucky chuckled and just smiled as he watched his girlfriend talk to their puppy.

“He is pretty cute, but not as cute as you, doll.” He kissed her temple and handed her Jasper, “Let me get dressed and then we can talk with JARVIS and get everything we need for him.”

Amanda followed him out, totally not staring at the way his ass looked in the towel or the length of his legs looked. And totally not memorizing the way his back moved, why would she? She already had it memorized. “You’re staring, dollface, see something you like?” Bucky winked at her, she just smiled in response and walked over to kiss where metal met skin, hearing Bucky’s breath catch in his throat.

“I always like what I see.” With that, she headed back into the living room, leaving behind a content Bucky. He often wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. He got dressed however and joined her and their baby, just as excited as her, to actually start living their life with Jasper. Amanda watched as Bucky and Jasper played on the rug and just smiled. She knew she was going to fail at things in her life, but she learned that it was good to be prepared to fail because it made you stronger and eager to keep going. Just pick yourself up, brush off the failure and move on. So that’s what she did. Yes, she failed the test, but that wasn’t going to stop her from doing her absolute best, plus, she had those around her who knew she was never a failure.

* * *

Here's the puppy!! [ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/206461964141113447/](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/206461964141113447/) 

**Author's Note:**

> Since my connection is crappy and the picture decided not to pop up, the link of the puppy is at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this one lovelies! <3 <3


End file.
